A conventional hearing aid has a mode switching function in which the hearing aid characteristics are modified to suit the surrounding environment. When such hearing aids are mounted on both ears, the left and right hearing aid effects need to be balanced to avoid causing the user discomfort. In view of this, there has been disclosed a hearing aid system in which the hearing aids mounted on the two ears communicate wirelessly with each other to synchronize mode switching (see Patent Literature 1, for example).